Niño odioso
by Chocolatmint
Summary: La pequeña Bra Brief no entendía. No entendía porque Mai quería estar todo el tiempo con el odioso de su hermano Trunks. Un fanfiction para el reto Bra y Mai de la página de facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". OS.


Dragon Ball es propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama.

Fanfiction realizado para el reto de Bra y Mai de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfic de Dragon Ball.

Lo escrito en _cursiva_ corresponde a flashback.

" **Niño odioso"**

La pequeña Bra Brief no lo entendía.

Su hermano mayor podía ser una buena persona, inteligente, amable y bondadoso. Pero para ella, a sus tiernos 5 años, lo veía la mayor parte del tiempo como un ser odioso, que le gustaba molestarla (en momentos en que su papá no estaba a la vista), desordenarle el cabello cuando pasaba por su lado, sacarle comida del plato y así mil actitudes desagradables más.

Es por eso que Bra no entendía porque Mai quería estar todo el tiempo con él. Con el odioso de Trunks.

-Tenemos planeado partir el sábado por la mañana, el clima estará ideal para escalar – Le comentaba el adolescente a su madre durante la cena sobre el próximo viaje que realizaría con su novia. Su padre estaba muy concentrado en su comida como para ponerle atención. Mai, sentada al lado de Trunks, asentía con entusiasmo. Porque si había algo que compartía como pareja, eran aquellas salidas a explorar lugares nuevos, desconocidos, extremos. Y ese fin de semana las montañas de la Capital del Norte habían sido el destino a elección.

La menor dejó de comer y los miró con determinación. De nuevo saldrían a pasear y ella no tendría permiso para ir por ser muy pequeña, por lo tanto se quedaría sola. Sus padres y abuelos estarían en casa, por supuesto, pero no era lo mismo. No sería lo mismo, porque no tendría oportunidad para invitar a Mai a jugar a las muñecas con ella o pedirle que le enseñe a maquillarse, aunque su mamá le decía siempre que era muy pequeña para aquello.

Era injusto, pensó. Adoraba a Trunks, pero parecía que siempre se llevaba la atención de todos. Cuando Goten iba a Corporación Cápsula y pasaba por su habitación para saludar o jugar un rato con ella, aparecía su hermano llevándose a su mejor amigo. Lo mismo pasaba casi siempre cuando quería invitar a Mai a jugar, él aparecía para arruinarlo todo.

 _-Ni siquiera son horas para que estés jugando, enana – Le dijo aquella vez con tono mandón – Vete a dormir- Bra frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras._

 _-No! Tu no me mandas! – Se acercó a él, furiosa y le dio una patada en la pierna – Te odio, Trunks! – Y salió corriendo en busca de su papá para acusarlo._

 _El muchacho de sobó la pierna, el golpe no le había dolido demasiado pero tampoco le fue indiferente. Quizás sus palabras si le habían dolido un poco más, aunque sabía que no eran ciertas. Buscó apoyo en la mirada de su novia, pero sólo vio reproche en sus ojos._

 _-Sólo íbamos a jugar un rato, Trunks. –Suspiró Mai, mientras cruzaba los brazos. Le agradaba compartir con la niña, tenía una personalidad fuerte y era inteligente a pesar de ser tan pequeña – Además, te metiste en un gran lío ahora. – Hizo una mueca divertida. – Nos vemos después de tu castigo. – Se despidió de su novio, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, haciendo alusión al entrenamiento que le impondría Vegeta por haber sido antipático con su hermana._

Después de la cena, Bulma acompañó a su hija a su habitación para que se preparara para dormir. Mientras la arropaba en su cama y le acomodaba sus peluches preferidos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre desde el umbral de la puerta, Bra quiso preguntar algo que se estuvo cuestionando durante casi toda la jornada.

-¿Mami? – Habló y sin esperar una respuesta, continuó. - ¿Por qué Mai siempre está con Trunks?

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar, no esperaba una pregunta así, tan directa. – Bueno, porque ellos son novios y cuando dos personas se quieren siempre van a querer estar juntos. – Respondió su madre sonriendo, desviando levemente la mirada hacia su marido, él cuál miró hacia otra dirección un tanto avergonzado. Pero su respuesta no la había convencido del todo.

-Pero… - Dudó Bra, mientras jugaba con las orejitas de su conejo de peluche – Pero ella es niña y Trunks es un niño y los niños son odiosos… la mayoría lo son. – Su madre sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

-Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande, cielo – Le dijo con cariño.

-Suficiente – Intervino su papá, acercándose a su esposa e hija. – A dormir.

Bulma lo miró divertida, sabía que Vegeta evitaba aquellos temas con su hija que incluyeran novios en el futuro. Bra obedeció y se acomodó hacia un lado para dormir, no sin antes desearles buenas noches a sus papás.

-Buenas noches, princesa – La voz de su padre fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

La semana pasó sin contratiempos y por fin había llegado el esperado día sábado, que a pesar de que tenía cara de que sería un día común y corriente, para la menor de la familia Briefs fue una mañana muy distinta.

El primero en notarlo fue su padre, quien luego de un intenso entrenamiento matutino en la cámara de gravedad, volvía a la mansión para darse una ducha y desayunar junto a su familia. Sin embargo, al entrar a su hogar, se percató de que el Ki de su retoña estaba distinto. Se acercó con cautela a la habitación de la niña, abrió la puerta, y entonces la vio: Estaba acostada en su cama con una expresión de dolor en su carita. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a despertar a su mujer.

-Tiene fiebre – Anunció Bulma, luego de observar el termómetro que antes le había colocado a Bra bajo su brazo. Vio a su pequeña con las mejillas coloradas, los ojos brillantes y la abrazó con ternura. – Mamá te dará una medicina para bajar la fiebre y te sentirás mejor, ¿De acuerdo? – Bra asintió mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Esto le pasó porque la llevas a ese lugar lleno de mocosos – Gruñó Vegeta, ya más tranquilo luego de su esposa hubiese revisado a la pequeña y que no tuviera nada grave – Ella no debería enfermarse.

-Es normal, Vegeta. Estamos en invierno y los niños se contagian los resfriados cuando comparten lugares en común, como el colegio – Se defendió la científica, mientras recostaba a su hija nuevamente y se ponía de pie. – Se recuperará rápido. ¿Podrías quedarte con ella mientras yo voy por el botiquín?

Antes de poder decir algo, su esposa ya había desaparecido de la habitación. El Saiya se sentó en la cama al lado de su hija, mientras esta dormitaba nuevamente. Fue en ese momento en que Trunks se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó curioso al ver que hubiera movimiento en la casa un día sábado tan temprano.

-Tiene fiebre. – Respondió cortante su padre, sin dejar de observarla. Trunks cambió su expresión a una de preocupación. Bra jamás se había enfermado, él quizás una sola vez en toda su vida.

-Oye, Bra – Se acercó a ella. La aludida abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente – Te prometo que cuando te mejores, iremos de viaje a las montañas.

Pensaba que con esa propuesta animaría a su hermanita, sin embargo, sólo se ganó un gruñido de parte de ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos, cansada. Claramente la niña no confiaba en sus palabras.

Trunks, sorprendido por su actuar, optó por lo sano y prefirió marcharse. Su hermana no se sentía bien y no quería molestarla más.

Una hora después y luego de haber tomado el medicamento que le llevó Bulma, Bra todavía seguía con fiebre y decaída. Lo mejor para esos casos era que comiera o en su defecto, bebiera algo, pero nada de eso estaba ocurriendo.

-No quiero – Se negó, mientras se abrazaba a su papá, quien no la había dejado en toda la mañana.

-Sólo un sorbo de leche y después puedes dormir de nuevo, cielo – Insistió su mamá – Pero te vas a sentir mejor si bebes algo.

-No, no – Se negó nuevamente, a estas alturas ya con lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Bulma suspiró preocupada al verla así, pero finalmente optó por no insistir más por el momento.

-Sacó lo testaruda de ti – Se burló el príncipe, mientras sostenía a la hija de ambos en sus brazos.

-Tu hija está enferma y a ti se te ocurre bromear – Le contestó molesta, dejando el vaso de leche sobre la mesa de noche. – Y yo no soy testaturda!

-Si no quiere alimentarse, que no lo haga. – Dijo con un tono serio. No le gustaba ver a su hija así.- Cuando lo necesite, buscará alimento.

-Creo que tienes razón. – No estaba muy convencida, pero cuando miró a su hija apoyada sobre el pecho de su padre, se veía mucho mejor que hace unos instantes. Entonces sonrió. – Parece que la mejor medicina es estar con su papá.

Ahora le tocaba a ella bromear. Vegeta solo emitió un "humpf".

Mai entró rápidamente a la habitación de Bra, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella. Se acercó a su pequeña cuñada y le sonrió.

-Trunks me contó que amaneciste un poco enferma – le dijo - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Bra se separó del lado de su papá, para poder responderle mejor

-Me siento mal todavía – Le dijo con voz apagada. Mai asintió y se fijó que el vaso de leche que estaba sobre la mesa estaba lleno.

-¿Por qué no tomas un poco de leche? Te sentirás mejor, en serio.

Pero la niña negó con su cabeza una vez más.

-Bueno, que te parece si tú y yo hacemos un trato – Le propuso. Bra puso toda su atención en la muchacha. Ella sonrió triunfal por haber captado su atención con tanta facilidad.

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Tú te tomas tu leche y yo – Sonrió, antes de seguir – Yo me quedo contigo hoy y hacemos lo que tú quieras, no se… podríamos ver una película ¿Te parece?

-¿La película que yo quiera? – Preguntó Bra con desconfianza. La novia de Trunks asintió. Sin embargo, la pequeña frunció el ceño, poco convencida. -¿Y tú paseo con mi hermano? ¿Que no es hoy? – Desconfió. Mai enmudeció y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, la montañas seguirán ahí – Le contestó con simpleza – Ya habrá otra ocasión para ir, yo hablaré con Trunks. Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato?

Bra sonrió entusiasmada y aceptó con gusto el vaso de leche que su madre le ofrecía una vez más. Y se lo bebió todo. A esas alturas, Vegeta se retiró de la habitación, sabiendo que su princesa estaría bien y Bulma le agradeció a Mai su buena voluntad.

Así, Bra y Mai, pasaron el día sábado viendo películas de princesas, brujas malvadas, príncipes azules y unicornios.

-Mai, ¿Podrías maquillarme los ojos? –Le preguntó Bra con un dejo de emoción en su voz. La fiebre había desaparecido para ese entonces. – Así como los tienes tú.

-Eres muy pequeña para eso – Le contestó la chica amablemente. – Además yo creo que te ves muy linda así, natural – Pero al ver su cara de decepción de la pequeña Saiya, agregó – Te prometo que cuando seas más grande te enseñaré a usar maquillaje y te verás aún más hermosa de lo que eres.

-Está bien! – Bra estaba dispuesta a esperar todo ese que fuera necesario tiempo. Mai siempre estaría ahí.

A la media hora de partir la segunda película, la pequeña Bra se había quedado completamente dormida a consecuencia de todo lo vivido en la mañana, estaba agotada. Mai decidió, a pesar de aquello, a no llevarla a su habitación y quedarse con ella a su lado. Tal como se lo había prometido.

Trunks apareció por la sala, mientras comía una manzana y vio cómo su hermanita dormía plácidamente al lado de su novia.

-Tu compañera te abandonó rápido – Comentó en son de broma. Cuando Mai le informó que se quedaría en casa para acompañar a Bra, se sorprendió; su hermana había rechazado su oferta de dar un paseo con él y había aceptado feliz estar con Mai. A pesar de su sorpresa inicial, sabía muy bien lo mucho que a ella le gustaba compartir con Mai y para él eso era importante. Era por eso, entre otras cosas, que adoraba a esa niña mimada.

\- Lo sé, pero a veces es necesario.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Compartir con niñas – Respondió Mai con la mirada fija en el gran televisor del salón. Entonces, miró a su novio y le sonrió divertida – A veces, los niños pueden ser muy odiosos.

Trunks no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario, se acercó a su amada y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Luego estiró su mano y desordenó el cabello suelto de su hermana, quien seguía durmiendo profundamente. Y justo en el instante que abandonaba la habitación, agregó divertido:

-Es verdad, a veces soy un niño muy odioso.

 **N/A:** Gracias a todo aquel que llegó hasta acá! Originalmente iba a ser un fic de Trunks/Marron, pero se presentó el reto en la página y pensé ¿Por qué no con Mai? Y bueno, he aquí :p No estoy segura de que los Saiyajines y su descendencia se enfermen realmente, pero para darle un sentido práctico a la historia utilicé ese recurso.

Creo Trunks y Bra son "hermanables", pero todas las relaciones entre hermanos tienen su componente amor y odio xD

Finalmente, quise poner un poco de papá Vegeta preocupado en la historia, porque hoy se estrena el capítulo 77 y creo que me dará algo de la emoción! Ah!

Saludos!


End file.
